Mall Fun
by EmmettCullensSexyLover
Summary: What happens when you take the play from the bedroom to a public place? AxJ. Lemon. One shot.


**A/N: It's been a while since I've posted something. I thought about what to write and this is what I came up with. **

***Character copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

We drove down the roadway towards our destination in silence, smiles plastered on both our faces. We had talked about doing this for a while and were finally getting a chance to do it. I rubbed my legs together in an attempt to gain some relief from my arousal. I was soaking my panties and we weren't even there yet! I looked over and noticed the bulge in his pants, obviously he was thinking about it as well, which made me lick my lips in anticipation.

After a few more minutes we arrived at the mall. I got out of the car quickly, rounding to the back and waited for him to join me. I noticed a couple of people look at me standing there in my mid-thigh length skirt, flip-flops, and tank top practically bouncing from excitement, however, I honestly didn't care. Climbing out, he came to me eagerly and took my hand as we walked towards the entrance.

"Ready?" Jasper whispered into my ear.

I grinned, "Definately."

We entered the mall, looking no different than any other couple that walked in to shop. But what no one else was aware of was that we weren't there to "shop" though I would probably end up buying something.

Entering the first store I immediately went looking for some skirts. He was behind me every step of the way, occasionally gropping me in some way. Anything from a pat on the ass to a caress of the breasts. Finding about two different skirts I thought suited my purpose I quickly went to try them on, of course bringing him along with me as to get an opinion on how it looked.

My breathing became a touch shallow as I changed into the first skirt to show him. It was basic black with a faux, slanted belt and had a chain hanging down. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing how short the mini was and giggled. He was certain to like it, that much was certain. But it wasn't this knowledge that made the tingling between my legs intensify, it was what I was about to do...or rather say.

Unlocking the door I stepped out and met his eyes, which sparkled as he knew what was about to happen as well. The other customers were looking around, clerks attending them. All in perfect hearing distance.

I did a twirl in the skirt as I said, "How's this, Master?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I was elated. Saying it in privacy was one thing, but saying it out loud when other were around was such a turn on that words couldn't even begin to describe. Espescially considering upon saying it, everyone would know exactly what was going on. And I saw his cock twitch in his slacks, his smile growing bigger as he appraised me.

"It looks good on you, sweetie."

There was a clear catch in Jasper's voice when he spoke, something that could only be due to lust. I smiled as I went back into the dressing room to try the other one I found. This one was a purple plaid mini with studs decorating the pockets and around the waiste band. I picked it for the style and color. It reminded me of what a naughty school girl would wear, long enough to cover the essentials but short enough that left little to the imagination. And as purple was my favorite color, I just couldn't resist.

This time when I exited the dressing room, instead of standing back to parade it, I sauntered over to him giving him a sultry smile. I walked until I was practically chest to chest with him. I slowly dragged my finger from his collar bone down to the top of his waiste band, looking up at him with lust filled eyes as I spoke.

"And this one, Master? I think it's better than the last, don't you?"

I saw the curious and shocked faces of the customers as the saw and heard the interaction between us. This obviously not something one would normally see between a couple.

Jasper's eyes closed for the briefest of moments, trying to gain some composure as to not cum, as he so desperately wanted to, before we got to the real fun. He stared down at me as his hand brushed over my hair, smoothing it, and continuing down my spine to my tail bone. Stopping there, his hand pushed me against him, making me feel what this was doing to him. His hard cock like steel pressed against my stomach.

"I believe you'd be correct, baby girl. Now let's get going, we have more shopping to do." he said to me in a possessive growl.

Turning, I scampered quickly into the dressing room changing from the merchandise into my regular clothes. I grabbed the purple plaid skirt and went to the counter to pay for it. Jasper stood behind me, hands resting on my waiste, pressing himself against me. I felt his breath on my hair, slow and controlled.

Finished with my purchase, we headed down the mall, arms around each others waiste. Both of us had large grins plastered on our faces as we drew nearer to the last store we'd be in. I started walking a bit faster, almost skipping with excitement.

Finally we got to the lingere store, and looking around I saw just what I was going to try on. I made a beeline for the cutest nighty i'd ever seen. A see through, light pink material with black polk-a-dots strategically placed all around that came down to just above mid thigh. And on a table next to it was the matching underwear, in both thong and boy short style. Picking out my size in nighty, then opting for the boy shorts I went to pay for them immediately.

Upon paying for them I asked to use the dressing room to see how it looked on. I grabbed Jasper's hand and brought him with smiling as I called him Master once again out loud while the sales associate was opened up a room for me. I noticed there were a few other customers trying on various garments, which made what we were gonna do that much more of a turn on.

Once I had the lingere on I stepped out and leaned against the frame of the door way, a smirk on my face.

"I can already see you like what you're seeing, Master."

"Oh yes, I absolutely love that on you darlin'."

"Will you show me how much, please, Master?" I asked, batting my eyes.

He followed me in the dressing room, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was in front of me we started kissing, his lips soft on my own. My hands made quick work on his jeans, since I knew we couldn't fool around to long.

As soon as I had his pants down I pulled my panties to the side, my pussy dripping its excitment. I felt the head of his cock teasing my slit before he slid into my tightness.

I moaned as quietly as I was capable of as to not get us thrown out of the store before we finished. He found a rhythm, my juices getting his cock even wetter, allowing him to slide even deeper.

"Ooooh Master Yes....that feels so good," I said out loud.

"Mmmmm, Alice. You feel so good on my cock."

I started to hear the murmers and voices coming from outside the dressing room. I picked up grinding against him faster, squeezing him with my pussy muscles, willing him to cum.

His thrusts were getting faster, harder, more spuradic as he neared his orgasm. I started panting, shaking. His cock getting deeper, my clit rubbing against his pubic bone. I burried my face into his neck, squealing as my orgasm rocked through me. My pussy spasming around him, massaging him, milking his cock.

He shuddered and groaned as he reached his peak. Thrusting a few more times, I felt his hot cum shoot deep within my walls, making me whimper in satisfaction.

Taking but a mere moment to catch our breaths, we dressed and headed out of the dressing room. Smiling and giggling.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. **

**I am going to try writing stories using different characters from a different book series, just to change things up a little. Still sticking with vampire's but just new characters. Though before I write and post those stories I'm gonna post some of my older stories. As soon as I get all those typed up I will post them.**

***Don't forget to review. Thank You!**


End file.
